<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Monsters by TinyInsignificantHumans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294469">Little Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyInsignificantHumans/pseuds/TinyInsignificantHumans'>TinyInsignificantHumans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alphonse Elric And Cats, Cats, Crack, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Edward Elric Swears, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pet Sitting, Pets, Post-Canon, Restored Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang Loves Dogs, RoyEd Month 2020, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyInsignificantHumans/pseuds/TinyInsignificantHumans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward never really understood how much work actually went into looking after a pet, but he did know that it was hard work and maybe he wasn't ever cut out for it.</p><p>In which, Ed teases Al when he is asked to cat sit before being talked into get a dog by his husband.</p><p>Written last minute for RoyEd day in the middle of RoyEd month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric &amp; Roy Mustang, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhasao3/gifts">ryanhasao3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreFanFic/gifts">KoreFanFic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I left this so last minute that my betas <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanhasao3/pseuds/ryanhasao3">Ryan</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMaddness">Persi</a> didn't really have time to read it, they did both help me with ideas so go give them love!</p><p>Also I am so sorry that I have been away from this fandom from so long. I love you all dearly and I wanted to do RoyEd month so badly but I'm still too obsessed with MHA. Can I use the fact that I'm a health worker in the middle of a global pandemic as a good excuse?</p><p>Since this hasn't been beta read, if you notice any typos or issues feel free to tell me! And I hope you are all looking after yourselves! Stay safe out there guys, and please feel free to leave a comment or two. Your feedback is what gives me life!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please Ed?” Al begged for the hundredth time and Edward groaned. “I can't just leave them!”</p><p>“I thought cats were went to be good at looking after themselves?” Ed replied, grinning at his baby brother, ignoring the unhappy looking bundle of orange fluff that Al was trying to shove into his arms.</p><p>“Edward!” Al whined, his wide blue eyes blinking up at him as he pouted and Ed knew that he had lost hours ago but he was still going to fight it. He opened his mouth to argue when a strong arm was draped over his shoulders.</p><p>“We will happily stay and watch them for you Al, after all its only for a couple of nights.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir!” Al squealed happily, pulling the orange fluff back to his own chest. “Yous are the best!”</p><p>“You really gotta stop calling him sir, Al. It gets to a point that its just weird.” Ed muttered, glaring at the dark haired man, who was only just a little bit taller than him – thank you very much! Roy smiled back at him.</p><p>“He is the leader of our country, brother!”</p><p>“Yeah, he also cried last night because he stubbed his toe and asked me to kiss it better.” Ed replied with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Al scoffed, petting the orange fluff on its... head, Ed guessed? It didn't really resemble a cat. There was a pair of eyes and a nose but the rest was just a fuzzy ball of ginger if you asked him. Al never asked him. He had once, when the cat was new. He had turned to Ed and asked what his older brother had thought of the cat. Ed had told him that it looked like something he would give Elicia to wear to keep her ears warm in the winter. Al had hit him.</p><p>“Easy for you to say, you have metal toes!” Roy cried, offended and Edward laughed in reply to his huffing.</p><p>“Fine. We'll stay and watch the damn things.” Ed grumbled, shrugging out of Roy's hold and stomping over to the coffee pot.</p><p>“Thank you! I have a list of important numbers to call in case of an emergency and I have made a note of all their favourite foods and games.” Al told them, putting the bundle of fluff down on the floor before moving over to his kitchen table. Roy followed him, Ed stayed by the coffee.</p><p>“All I need to know is their names and when to feed them.” Ed muttered, sipping at his coffee. Both men turned to face him, Al was glaring whereas Roy just looked bored. He was just playing along and looking interested when Al was watching him to win points. The bastard.</p><p>“Well this one here is Trixi, she's really sweet and loves a cuddle.” Al told them, grinning as he picked the unhappy fluff back up. She did not look like she loved a cuddle. “The black one in the living room on the rug is Lottie, she's less sociable but does like to sleep on top of your head at night. The white and grey one chewing on the plant behind Ed is Patch. He's a little silly and will eat anything so you need to keep an eye out for him.”</p><p>Al led them through to the living room, pausing by a large cat climbing frame. On top of it, eye level with Ed was an elegant looking pure white cat with bright blue eyes that watched the three of them with interest. “This handsome man is Sir Angus Clementine of Kittlesworth. He is...”<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse me, what?” Ed barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “Sir Angus of where?”</p><p>Alphonse sighed, glaring at his brother. “Sir Angus Clementine of Kittlesworth, Ed!”</p><p>“So... Sack?” Ed replied with a cruel smirk, laughing at Alphonse's offended sharp intake of breath.</p><p>"You can't call him Sack. What kind of name is that?" Al cried, darting forward to clasp his hands over the cat's ears as if he understood anything that was being said.</p><p>Edward laughed more at his brother. "What kind of name is Sir Angus Clementine of Kittlesworth?"</p><p>Al choked and spluttered, trying to come up with something to reply with in his offended state and Edward just grinned more as he leaned in closer to the cat in question. Behind him, he heard a deep sigh. “Ed, just call the cat by his name and stop teasing your brother.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not a chance in fucking hell, bastard."</p><p>Al moved his hands away from the cat to curl them into fists at his sides as he huffed at his brother, turning his pleading eyes back to Roy in a silent cry for help. The cat didn't seem bothered either way and shifted to start grooming himself now that he had been released. “He is from royalty, brother! He deserves respect.”</p><p>“He is licking his own asshole, Al.”</p><p>The younger Elric scoffed at this point, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Don't judge what royalty do in their own home!”</p><p>“He has a point, babe.” Roy said as he moved in closer and wrapped his arms around Ed, tugging the blonde close so that his back was pushed snugly against Roy's chest.</p><p>“You've never licked your own asshole.” Edward pointed out with a laugh, ignoring the way his stomach still flipped happily when Roy held him like that. He loved how safe he felt in his arms, something that still was weird for him to think about, considering how much he had hated the man while he was growing up.”</p><p>Roy smirked and Edward watched as Al frowned, his eyebrows – perfect blonde and human eyebrows! - came together with his scowl. “Not my own, no.” Roy's voice was like caramel in Edward's ear and the blonde bit his bottom lip to stop himself from whining softly with need at those words. Not in front of his innocent baby brother. His brother whose human eyebrows had now disappeared into his hair.</p><p>“I'm leaving now!” He cried out, turning away from the couple and all but fleeing from the room into the hallway. He darted by the doorway with a shouted, “Call the cat by his given name, Edward! Please don't have sex in my bed! Bye!”</p><p>Edward didn't hear the door shut because he was laughing too loudly.</p><p>-</p><p>Cat sitting had been hell and Edward had sworn that he was never going to be made to look after another animal in his life. He refused to and nobody could make him! It was completely unrelated the he was standing in a pet store with the love of his life looking at potential puppies for them to adopt. Edward Elric had two weaknesses; one was his brother and the ever persistent need to give him everything he desired. The second was his husband and the ever persistent need to give him everything he desired; which was how Edward found himself looking for a dog with said husband.</p><p>“Look at it this way, we can't cat sit if we have a dog to look after.” Roy said, smiling at him from where he was crouched down rubbing the belly of a dog who had its tongue hanging out its mouth happily.</p><p>“That's true. We can't cat sit because we will have a dog to look after. Do we really need to add more responsibility into our lives?” Ed grumbled unhappily. It wasn't that he didn't like animals, but they took a lot of time and Edward knew that he and Roy didn't have much of that going spare. Roy just pouted sadly in reply to him and Edward heard himself sigh. “Okay, fine! What about that one?” Ed asked, pointing to the biggest and fiercest looking dog in the shop.</p><p>Roy pouted more.</p><p>“Roy, we are not getting that thing.” Ed told the older man sternly, gesturing to the fluffy white Pomeranian whose belly Roy was still rubbing.</p><p>“But look at how fluffy she is, Ed!”</p><p>“Roy! You are Fuhrer. You need a fierce and loyal dog! Something that will protect you and defend you when I'm not around.” Edward huffed and watched as Roy completely ignored him to continue to pet the dog in front of him. He was basically making stupid cartoon heart eyes at the damn thing.</p><p>“But look at how much she loves a tummy rub, Ed! Is that good, girl? Is that a good tummy scratch?” Roy cooed in a high pitched voice at the dog at his feet. “I don't even need a big, scary dog. I have you and Riza defending me.”</p><p>Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and shook his head . “I don't even know why you brought me along, Roy. You are clearly just going to end up getting the fluffy thing. You're just like Al.”</p><p>“I love you so much.” Roy said and Edward smiled. “I will love you until my dying breath.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah yeah, whatever. I love you too, bastard.” Edward replied as he opened his eyes, looking down to meet the confused look in his husbands eyes.</p><p>“Hm? I'm sorry I was talking to Snowflake, did you say something, baby?”</p><p>They ended up getting the Pomeranian and the Rottweiler that Edward had pointed to previously. Edward called him Duke. Roy stayed with Snowflake. As fate would have it though, Duke turned out to be the softest most placid dog that ever existed. Ed would often poke at him with his automail toes, hoping at least for a growl. All he ever got in reply was a happy bark and a big drooling tongue licking at his metal foot. Snowflake, on the other hand, was a vicious little devil who had the neighbours crossing the street to avoid her when she was out for a walk with Edward.</p><p>Duke needed to sleep on the bed with Roy and Edward or he would cry all night long. At first Edward had refused, telling Roy firmly that the huge dog was not sharing his bed and that he would learn to be happy in his own bed; granted a bed that was often stolen by Snowflake. After the third sleepless night and an alchemy demonstration gone wrong that almost had Edward checking himself into the medical wing caused by his total lack of sleep he had relented and Duke now slept in their bed with them. Edward was adamant that they needed to get a bigger bed and he argued his case that if Duke slept in the bed with them that also went that Snowflake got to also. Roy had tried to argue it, he didn't want his toes being chewed on through the night like Edward had encouraged the demon to do as a game.</p><p>In the end all four of them slept in the bed.</p><p>One night Edward had rolled over in his sleep, wrapping his arm around his husband's waist and cuddling into him closely. After a few moments and some hair tickling his nose that didn't feel right, Edward opened his eyes to stare into rich chocolate brown ones. A wet tongue licked up his face and Edward yelped, pushing away from Duke and sitting up to see that his husband was asleep on the floor.</p><p>“Roy?” Edward called out, but the older man continued to sleep until Ed threw a pillow at him. Dark eyes blinked open sleepily as Roy looked at him. “The fuck are you on the floor for?”</p><p>“I got up to pee in the night, and while I was gone Duke and Snowflake moved into my space.” Roy explained. “So I just slept down here instead.”</p><p>Edward laughed. This was the leader of their country. This was the man that he loved. They really did need a bigger bed though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>